Animated Dreams
'''Animated Dreams '''is a 2015 traditionally-animated crossover short film that will be released in theaters and IMAX with Disney's reissue of ''Aladdin ''on Friday July 24th, 2015. The short film will be dedicated to Preston Igafo-Te'o Sr., who died on Monday July 20th, 2015. Also, This Traditionally-Animated Crossover Short Film under the "inked and painted cel" type is the first one to be using the state-of-the-art XEROX cel copying process instead of hand-inking techniques which, like the making of the 1961 Disney animated feature film "101 Dalmatians", the Xerographic Process allows its operators to photocopy animators' drawings onto clear acetate sheets called "cels" before each cel is painted on the back with the McMouser Filmworks Animation studio's very own "Cel-Vinyl" acrylic paint palette as purchased in "special colors" from Cartoon Colour Company Inc. of Culver City, California. Summary After Fix-It Felix Jr. (Jack McBrayer) has a dream about being encountered by Kari McKean (Kristen Schaal), Felix shows up for work at the BancyTOON Filmworks animation studios. After greeting his supervisor, Mickey Mouse (Chris Diamontopoulos), he soon witnesses Kari coming to work at the animation studio, much to his horror. Felix attempts to get away from Kari by getting Mickey to take his place, but Kari squeezes on Felix's nose. Next, Kari offers Mickey and Felix to have a sample of using Blackwing pencils, causing Felix to reluctantly buy a dozen of those "strange-looking pencils" for 25 cents. Later, while Vanellope, Mr. Jinks, Bancy, Toby, Mike, Michelle, and other cartoon characters are at work, Felix shows Mickey and Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) and Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Brodie-Sangster) a storyboard of Bancy's Mistake. Phineas is amused, as he compares the short film's storyboard to its actual counterpart (Don's Fountain of Youth), as he and his British stepbrother, Mickey, and Felix go to the cafeteria. After lunch is over, Felix gets smacked into the wall with the door slammed open by Kari, who gleefully tells the animators that "Feast" and "Un-Stoppable Bliss" won The 2014 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Film in its "Gold Bancy" Statue-winning 2-Way Tie. Enraged, Felix shouts at Kari that she has driving Felix crazy for too long. So, he challenges Kari to a battle. After Felix and Kari assault each other with an old-time cartoon mallet and a lactose-free cream pie, Tamora Jean "Miss Sergeant" Calhoun (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) takes her husband in to refresh him. Kari reveals the reason why she has taken her job at the studio is to get revenge on Jack-Jack Parr after her memory was erased of Jack-Jack's superpowers. The fight resumes as Kari proceeds to pummel Calhoun to her doom. As all hope is lost, Calhoun screams for Felix to help her, who eventually gains the upper hand by tackling Kari to the ground and squeezing her nose. Horrified and defeated, Kari runs out of the studio, making a hole in the wall in the process. Felix is praised by his wife and Felix's friends for coming to Calhoun's rescue and defeating Kari as the cartoon ends. Production Notes This is the returning traditionally-animated "McMouser Filmworks Animation" cartoon short to be produced in Xerography, a technique that Walt Disney Animation Studios used on Films of the 60's, 70's and 80's ranging from 1961's "101 Dalmatians" until it was last used in 1989's "The Little Mermaid", where animators' drawings are photocopied onto clear acetate "cels". Not Only that Xerography and Cels were last used in The 1995 "Bancy and Pals" TV Special entitled "Halloween Fun with Bancy" but "inked-and-painted cel animation" was revived in the 2014 "BancyTOON Superstars meet Kim Possible" crossover short film entitled "Unstoppable Bliss" before switching to xerography in a test scene on "Plush Peeved" (for example when Plush Bancy and Plush Wally clean up "the fattening mess" after hearing about their upcoming gluten-free diet) and this one is the first fully-animated short film to use xerography. "I've wanted to re-create the 60's era of Disney Animation by re-inventing the state-of-the-art Xerox cel copying process," claimed Michael Igafo-Te'o in an interview "We Did Test Xerography on A Scene in "Plush Peeved" where Plush Bancy and Wally, after hearing about the gluten-free diet that they were put on team up to clean up "the fattening mess" by having Plush Wally put the half-eaten deep dish pizza in the trash and Plush Bancy refills the 20-ounce Cola bottle with drops from a 2-liter Cola bottle to see if Xerox works in modern inked-and-painted cel animation but it did very successfully." During the Production of this modern day inked-and-painted cel animated BancyTOON short, Michael Igafo-Te'o and his partner, Andrew Steiner, wrote letters to Tony Fucile and Eric Goldberg to become animators on this project including inviting senior lead cel painter Sharon Vincent of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida to be a xerographic process operator. After Michael heard about the upcoming half-hour 'Phineas and Ferb' episode entitled 'Act Your Age' (which is airing on Disney XD during February 9th, 2015) where the Phineas and Ferb kids are teenagers, he wanted the design on Phineas and Ferb to look just the same as if they were teenagers in 'Act Your Age'. "The Big Guy with Autism wanted Phineas and Ferb to look like in their teenage years just like in that episode we've been hearing about" said Tony Bancroft, the chief animator on 'Pumbaa the Warthog' for "The Lion King". So Michael started with a digital replica of a cel color model guide of Phineas and Ferb as teenagers as of the "Act Your Age" episode which is similar to a cel color model guide designed for Hanna-Barbera by Ed Benedict. "Those Autistic Animation Duo wanted Mickey Mouse to resemble his 1941 look as of 'The Little Whirlwind' except that Michael wanted Mickey to wear his trademark red shorts and, this time, a bright blue t-shirt and a 1950's-style look of Mickey's facial expressions including the eyebrows over the top of his eyes like in 50s Mickey cartoons including 'The Simple Things' and 'Pluto's Party' if that's what he wanted in a nice polite way" claimed Eric Goldberg, the chief animator on the 'Genie' for "Aladdin". "I Can't Believe that 'Slapstick Humor' and 'Working Days' in that cartoon are similar to those 'Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf' cartoons that Chuck Jones created in the Mid-50's for Warner Bros.!" claimed Jack McBrayer, the voice of Fix-It Felix Jr. Thus, Michael Igafo-Te'o used a "climatic battle" aspect from one of David Hand's "Animaland" short films, one from 1948 entitled "The Cuckoo", where the gluttonous cuckoo gets pummeled to his doom by the weasel before his baby sparrow brother defeats the weasel in two equal ways ranging from clobbering the weasel's tail with a club and setting the tip of the weasel's tail on fire for when Kari pummels Calhoun to her doom until Fix-It Felix saves his married wife by tackling Kari, Michael and Andrew both used the main aspect in the "Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf" short entitled "Don't Give Up the Sheep" for the "time clock greeting" scene where Fix-It Felix greets Mickey at the entrance to the BancyTOON Filmworks animation studio as they punch their time cards into the time clock and they've used the ending aspect in the Chuck Jones-produced "Tom and Jerry" cartoon entitled "Rock 'n Rodent" where Tom, now sleepless and turned timid against both the alarm clock and Jerry already in bed at day, runs out his apartment, leaving a cookie-cutter-perfect shaped hole in the wall in the process for when Kari, now horrified and defeated runs out the BancyTOON Filmworks animation studio leaving a cookie-cutter-perfect shaped hole in the wall in the process. Voice Characterizations Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Junior Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Tamora Jean Calhoun Chris Diamontopoulos as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Kristen Schaal as Kari McKean Production Crew Voice Direction: Riverton Productions, Inc. (North Hollywood, California, U.S.A.) Digital Story Sketches: MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ZAC MONCRIEF Produced and Directed and Written and Storyboarded by: MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ZAC MONCRIEF Co-Directed by: ANDREW STEINER and RICH MOORE Production Design: MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ERIC GOLDBERG and TONY FUCILE 3D Computer Animation: Dorothy McKim (Supply Closet Double Dutch Door) Tina Price (Door to Interior of BancyToon Filmworks Animation Studio) Traditional Animation: Michael Igafo-Te'o (Fix-It Felix Junior/Kari/Calhoun/Phineas/Ferb) Andrew Steiner (Fix-It Felix Junior/Calhoun) Eric Goldberg (Mickey Mouse/Fix-It Felix Junior/Kari/Minnie Mouse/Calhoun) Phil Nibbelink (Calhoun/Kari/Mickey Mouse/Phineas/Ferb) Andreas Deja (Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse/BancyTOON Filmworks Animation Crew) Mark Henn (Phineas/Ferb/Fix-It Felix Junior/Kari) Tony Fucile (Kari/Fix-It Felix Junior/Mickey Mouse/Calhoun) Tony Bancroft (Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse/Phineas/Ferb/BancyTOON Filmworks Animation Crew) Breakdowns and In-Betweens: Bob Scott (Mickey/Fix-It Felix/Kari/Calhoun/Phineas/Ferb) Russ Edmonds (Fix-It Felix/Calhoun/BancyTOON Filmworks Animation Crew) Doug Frankel (Kari/Phineas/Ferb/BancyTOON Filmworks Animation Crew) Brenda Chapman (Mickey/Minnie/Fix-It Felix/Calhoun) Clean-Up Animation: Rich Moore (Fix-It Felix/Mickey/Phineas/Ferb/Calhoun/Kari) Jay Jackson (Mickey/Minnie/Phineas/Ferb/BancyTOON Filmworks Animation Crew) Bruce W. Smith (Fix-It Felix/Calhoun/Kari) David Block (Phineas/Ferb/BancyTOON Filmworks Animation Crew) Xerographic Process Operators: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Sharon Vincent Color Model Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Hannah "Savannah" Garcia Cel Painters: Bret McQuater and Tina Price and Hannah "Savannah" Garcia Animation Camera Operators: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Andrew Steiner Archival Music Tracks: Oliver Wallace and George Bruns and Joseph S. Dubin Online Film Editing and Digital Film Export and Film Lab Processing and Negative Cutting: BancyTOON Film Editing Services (Part of BancyTOON Studios - South BancyVille, California) Sound Effects: Buena Vista Sound Services (Part of The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, California) Computer-Controlled Animation Camera Stand Engineering and Xerographic Process Machines built by: Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders (South BancyVille, California) Computer Hardware by: Toon Boom Technologies Inc. ("Storyboard Pro" Software) Autodesk Technologies Inc. ("Maya" Software) Dragonframe Software (Stop-Motion Software) Hewlett-Packard Microsoft Windows Traditional Animation Supplies by: Cartoon Color Company Inc. (Culver City, California) Light Foot Animation (Temecula, California) Graphite Drawing Pencils by: Palomino Blackwing Pencils (Stockton, California) Office Max (United States of America) Quotes Fix-It Felix Jr.: (punches his card into the time clock) "Morning, Mickey, my right-hand assistant!" Mickey Mouse: "Oh, uh, morning, Mr. Handy Guy!" (Mickey punches his card into the time clock) "Have a Good Day!" (cut to supply closet scene where, as the duo walked into the scene, a cel-shaded computer animated Double Dutch Door has its top door opened to reveal Kari!) Kari McKean: "Hello, new friends!" Fix-It Felix Jr. (Felix looks alarmed as he remembers his nightmare): "Here, take my place!" Mickey Mouse: "No way!" Kari McKean: "You're funny!" (squeezes Felix on the nose) Fix-It Felix Jr.: "Ouch!" Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons